Ron and Harry's Private Lessons
by therealoctavian
Summary: SHOTA. SOME INCEST PLANNED. Harry / Ron in the beginning, eventually Harry / Snape. Set in first year.
1. Shower feelings

The cold January morning greeted Hogwarts, and as most students were getting up and getting ready for another school day, Harry Potter decided to lie in. His first class of the day was to be Potions with Professor Snape, making the decision to skip it was going to land him in a lot of trouble indeed, but Harry felt unusually apathetic this morning, something heavy was on his mind.

Last night during his attempts to find out about Nicholas Flamel he had found his way into a room he didn't recognise and come to find the Mirror of Erised. In the mirror he had seen his parents standing besides him. By now Harry was used to all the magical goings-on of this strange school, but this was different, this felt sick, it didn't even make any sense, what was the mirror trying to show? Was it to show the things you've lost? The things you love?

He felt abused and invaded just by having been subject to it, then again, he had been the one sneaking around.

Eventually he checked the clock and sighed, it was half past nine which meant that potions was going on now, he decided he best be getting in the showers now, partly because he didn't have that long until Herbology and partly because it eliminated a chance of one of the smarter prefects in the common room realizing he should be in class now.

Taking his robes with him he made his way up to the shower chambers, he could see through the bars that the entire showering area had steamed up.

"That's odd" Harry said to himself "Every other Gryffindor first year should be in class right now"

He peered in and could barely see the top of the shower, one of the corner ones, that was generating the steam, but nobody appeared to be underneath it. Then again, maybe they're just hiding in the steam.

"Somebody probably left it on" Harry shook his head "Neville."

He stripped off his pyjamas, left his robes on the floor outside and walked naked into the showering area, he decided to use the one that was still running so it doesn't go to waste.

But just before he could get under that satisfying hot water he felt the entire front of his body bump into something, or someone.

"AH!" The person screamed "What are you- Harry?"

It was his best friend, Ron Weasley. Harry wondered how his friends bright red hair didn't make him visible beneath the steam.

"R-ron?" Harry flustered "Oh my, I-I'm sorry"

It's not like they had never been in the shower chambers before, they were usually in at the same time in the morning, they were comfortable around each other naked, but Harry couldn't feel more embarrassed that he had just bumped his naked body right into the wet, naked body of his best friend.

"S'alright Harry, but what are YOU doing outside of potions?" Ron asked rather peculiarly.

"Outside of potions? I never went to potions." Harry looked confused.

"You skived?!" Ron gasped, stuck between amusement and surprise "I thought you'd left with everyone else, I guess I didn't notice you were never even in the showers."

Before Harry could ask what he was talking about Ron started to explain.

"Fred and George played a prank on me, I woke up late and I guess they noticed, by the time I got here all the shower heads were jinxed not to work" Ron shook his head "They must've known I'd gotten dirty from that nasty attack from Peeves yesterday, and thought it would be funny if I had to go to my lessons smelling of mud."

Harry looked Ron up and down, it was true, he could still see mud clinging in different places.

"So how come that one's working then?" Harry pointed at the shower which was currently just running down his friends back and buttocks.

"Fred and George always pulled this one back at home, Mum taught us how to counter it" Ron scratched the back of his head "Only I'm not very good at casting it, I couldn't even remember the right word, so I just kept swinging my wand and saying stuff that sounded kinda like I remember... anyway, eventually I must have got something right because one of them started working. I casted nonsense spells so much I ended up steaming up the entire room! No wonder you couldn't see me!"

Harry chuckled "You realize you're already half an hour late to Potions?"

"I didn't notice how long it took... guess we're both in trouble" Ron shrugged and gave a grin.

"Well either way we'll need to get ready quick, Herbology starts in thirty minutes, move over it's time for my wash" said Harry.

"What? No, I need my wash!"

"You've had all this time though" Harry insisted.

"Pfft, you arrived like two minutes after I finally got the shower working! Come on harry, you can see all this mud over me, it's gotten all over my bum." He twirled around, there was indeed some hardened slabs of mud gripped to Ron's small bottom, Ron shook his right bum cheek with some force "I hope it's not magical or something, it's really hard to scrub off!"

Harry burst into laughter so much that he slipped a little on the spot, he awkwardly flaild for a second to make sure he didn't fall, Ron ended up with a very smug face.

"Sorry Harry, besides you take ages in the shower, I actually need one" He smiled and stepped back underneath the running water.

But Harry wasn't satisfied "I can't just not wash! I can still smell your frog slime all over me!".

Ron poked his head out from underneath the streams of water so he could speak, he sniffed a little, then sheepishly said "You're right..."

Yesterday during lunch break Hermione had been trying to teach Ron how to make a frog out of a shoebox, Ron had failed again and again until he accidently flailed his wand in the wrong direction, turning Harry's glasses into a strange kind of headless slimy lizard which fell down his face and down his robes.

"It was pretty funny to be fair mate" Ron smiled innocently.

"That was your fault, Peeves wasn't _my_ fault, move over" and with that Harry walked straight into Ron, pushing him away.

"Alright, alright! Look, how about we share it?" Ron suggested.

"Is there enough room?" Harry wondered aloud.

"We'll make a tight fit of it, but it should work" Ron stated.

Harry didn't look convinced, and the thought of squeezing his small body against Ron's was about the most embarrassing thing he could imagine.

Ron caught onto Harry's expression "Join me or not Harry it's your choice" he said, unusually stern, and got back under the shower.

Harry thought for a while, and after realizing that really there was nothing else to do, he wordlessly joined his friend under the hot water. He and Ron did indeed have to squeeze closely together to both fit under the stream. Harry's cheeks went scarlet red, though Ron didn't seem to have a care in the world.

After washing his face with his hands he noticed Ron wasn't washing himself in a very usual way, he seemed to just run his hands over his body, not really knowing what to do.

"What are you doing?" He asked his friend, becoming increasingly frustrated watching him slide his hand over a mud-covered portion of his thigh "You're barely even scrubbing yourself, no wonder that dirt won't come off"

"Well I don't know!" Ron scowled "At home we had a charmed shower that washed you by itself!"

"Just add a bit more force to it, what are you scared you're gonna hurt yourself scrubbing?" Harry said, and without even thinking about it he quickly went for Ron's dirty thigh and scrubbed off the mud off effortlessly.

Suddenly Ron looked less calm, he glanced at Harry with a half-open mouth.

"What? We're both boys it's okay" Harry instantly defended himself.

"I know I know, I don't mind" Ron shrugged unconvincingly "You're just really good at that"

"Plenty of practice scrubbing at the Dursleys" Harry sighed "Hey, my shoulder's still dry you know, I need more room"

Ron rolled his eyes, tired of this drama, they both awkwardly shuffled about, trying to both have room. In the end they were both facing each other, chests pressed against each other with their hips outwards to avoid any seriously awkward contact down below. There was a moments silence and then

"Ca-can you scrub it off me?"

Harry exhaled loudly, "fine, scrub my back whilst I'm doing it"

The front of Ron's legs were now relatively clean, Harry reached back and started rub at his bum in an attempt to get rid of the mud, Ron's hands were gently rubbing Harry's back.

"You're right, this is sticky" Harry muttered "Hey, try not to lean forward to much, you're pushing my back out of the water"

"S-sorry" Ron said, unusually shy.

He started to rub it much harder, tugging at his bum cheek and wiggling it around, he managed to expel some of the more slimy mud, it ran down their legs and into the shower drain, but there was still some stubborn stiff left behind. Harry started to use his nails, he scratched at it with force up and down to scratch of the flakes, making Ron's bum jiggle.

"Ah, Harry!" Ron moaned in pain "That hurts!"

But Harry continued and eventually Ron became submissive, his friends moans were now being stifled into Harry's neck as he repeated the process over his entire bottom.

Eventually he felt like he had gotten rid of it all, yet he still felt himself rubbing Ron up and down, and Ron was still moaning ever so quietly.

"I'm done now" Harry eventually stated, pulling away.

"Ah, thanks" Ron cleared his throat "I think I'll er, go get my robes on now then"

Harry hesitated but soon nodded "See you in class then".

Ron walked off, Harry silently decided to head off after he had left. For a reason he couldn't quite figure out, he wished Ron could have stayed in the shower with him.


	2. Consequences

Herbology was the same as ever, as Ron and Harry were elbow deep into the Greenhouse soil grabbing around for Mandrakes, they questioned the necessity of the shower they had shared earlier. Usually this lesson was a good excuse to muck about, but neither of them were in a very funny mood, both felt strange and confused about what had happened less than an hour ago and Hermione caught on.

"What is with you two today?" She snapped.

Both pretended not to know what she was so flustered about.

"Don't give me that look" Hermione shook her head "I'm usually yelling at both of you for ticking Mandrakes by now, and you've both just been concentrating on your work. I've never seen either of you look so sheepish"

Harry and Ron looked slightly offended at her surprise at them doing work, but they still pretended nothing was wrong. Harry shrugged and gave a "I don't know what you're talking about Hermione" whilst Ron seemed to find something very interesting to look at on the ground.

"Either way" She calmed down, though not sounding convinced "We have a very important problem on our hands, I'm sure I don't have to remind you, if we don't follow our lead on Nicholas Flamel the entire wizarding world will have to pay for it. If there is some stupid argument going on between you two, grow up and don't let it distract you"

And with that, she twirled around on the spot, marching back to help Neville with his fluxweed. As the two boys were left alone together for the first time since the shower they suddenly became aware of the awkward silence between them.

"Heh, bit of an overreaction?" Harry faked a small laugh.

"Yeah" Ron smiled "I'm sorry I jus-"

"Sorry for what?" Harry immediately asked.

"Come on Harry, let's not pretend we've had a normal morning" Ron shook his head "What happened before was pretty weird. Hermione's right though, we need to focus on Flamel, we've almost read the entire library, we've got to find something soon."

Harry nodded.

"We'll keep trying Ron" He said, though his mind immediately switched from Ron's wet, naked body and onto the Mirror he saw last night, he knew that this would prove more of a distraction than even the strange experience had had this morning. He wished he could be sincere when he pretended to be focused on Flamel, but he knew in his heart that tonight he would set out again in search for the mirror, hoping to find out more.

At lunchbreak all three returned to their usual posts, scouring the library for information. As Harry was nose-deep into 'A Sorcerers Death' he felt a large, billowing shadow appear over the pages and onto the desk in front of him. He barely even moved his head before he shuddered with realization of who was behind him.

"Well, well, well" Snape's voice hissed "Mr. Potter, my greatest student"

Harry took a deep breath, he could see Ron in the corner of his eye in the background behind a half-filled bookcase, attempting to hide.

"Sir I-"

"So great indeed" his voice got even slower "That he need not attend my lessons"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but found himself lost for words, he was planning on feeding Snape some horse radish about how he had felt terribly ill in the morning but it just turned out to be a Jinx from George Weasley that was wearing off, but the towering and cloaked figure of Snape was far too intimidating.

"You may be able to escape the dark wizard himself Mr. Potter, but I won't have you escaping my class. You can tell Mr Weasley that you two will be having your first hour-long detention tomorrow at nine O'clock"

Harry looked down at Snape's feet, knowing he couldn't really argue "Yes sir".

"This shall continue for the rest of the week" Snape added, leaving with a small slimly smile.

Harry threw his head into his arms on the table and let out a long groan.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione leaned over the table and moaned "This simply won't do, how're you supposed to keep your mind on Nicholas Flamel when you're going to be tired all day! I mean, a detention at nine until ten! We're only eleven years old, you'll be exhausted. Well, it serves you right anyway, what are you sup-"

"Yes, I get it!" Harry snapped.

Hermione's shocked face was interrupted quickly by Ron tittering his way up to their table.

"Christ Harry, give us the bad news" he said.

X

For the rest of the day Harry was in very bad spirits, this had been one of the oddest weeks of Hogwarts he's had since he came here. But even still he had one thing to look forward to, seeing that mirror again, well, he wasn't sure it was something to look forward too, but it was something he could focus on tonight.

He sneaked off again under his invisibility cloak at about half eleven at night when all the other boys in his dormitory finally fell asleep. It was pretty easy to retrace his steps from last time and he soon found himself with the mirror once more.

He stood motionless for a while, mesmerized by the image of his parents simply stood there breathing and smiling. Harry's eyes furrowed and he glanced to the floor as his mind was flushed with melancholy, what did he think he could do if he came back here? It didn't change anything, he was still alone, he was still looking at something he could never have. Perhaps that was the cruel nature of this magical item?

X

The next day went surprisingly well, Ron and Harry soon got past their awkwardness and resumed goofing around in all their lessons, even more suprising was Snape didn't seem to pick on them as much during their Potions lesson.

"He's probably just cooking up whatever punishment he can give us later" Ron suggested, and Harry couldn't help but agree.

By eight o'clock that night the trio were lounging in the Common Room as usual, Hermione was hard at work rereading One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi after a small emotional breakdown in Herbology earlier, when she couldn't quite remember the exact environment requirements for the growth of Knotgrass. Harry and Ron however were relaxing playing exploding snap, knowing that they would soon be having a dreadful time.

"I've never had detention with Snape before" Ron mentioned as his eyes concentrated furiously on the game "What does he make you do?"

"It will just be cleaning out cauldrons and boxing the ingredients together, though I wouldn't be surprised if he had something particularly horrible in mind" Harry said "Most teachers make the students do something actually useful, but Snape's different sometimes, I remember Neville saying that in his detention Snape actually spilled things all over the floor just so that he'd have to clean it up"

"What a prat!" Ron snarled.

In his disgust Ron had momentarily forgotten to keep up with the game, and in his absence the card at the top of the pack decided to explode, giving them both a jolt.

"Boys!" Hermione shouted from the sofa "I'm trying to –"

"Alright alright we get it Grandma" Ron rolled his eyes.

They packed up the cards and spent the rest of the hour talking about random topics.

When they eventually made their way to their detention they entered sheepishly, Snape's lips curled into a smirk as he saw them. Luckily, he simply nodded towards a dirty cauldron on the edge of the classroom, surrounded by muggle cleaning equipment.

They both looked at each other with relief, an hour of cleaning a cauldron was pretty lame, but they were expecting something much worse.

It was the slowest hour of their lives, Snape was mostly sat at his desk writing, but he often towered behind them muttering commandments like "harder" or "faster", it was always creepy to have his presence behind them , his billowing cloaky figure sucking the peace out of them like a dementor. Eventually though it did end and both boys returned to their dormitories, exhausted and fed up.

As Harry climbed once more through the portrait hole something suddenly occurred to him, the stress and boredom of having a potions detention had made him completely forget about the mirror! He had made an unconscious promise to himself to visit it every night, as he didn't know how long it would stay there, but how could he with Ron by his side?

It was quarter past 10 at night, he'd have to wait at least three quarters of an hour to be safe, Ron was a very light sleeper, he didn't know if he could wait that long.

"What's up with you now?" Ron asked, prodding him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Harry grunted, realizing that without noticing they were already in the bed chambers.

"I was telling you about what I saw in Snape's dungeon, that chained up book looked like dark magic to me, 'course Fred told me it was something to do with 'Bondage' whatever that means"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Harry shrugged.

Ron chuckled, as he got into his bed without removing any clothes "Thanks mate! What's on your mind then?"

Harry simply sat on his bed, not bothering to settle down "I er... I can't tell you".

"You can't tell _me_?" whined Ron "Blimey Harry, that hurts you know. If it's got to do with the Philosophers stone you need to tell me, we're supposed to be in this together."

After some persuading Harry finally told Ron all about the Mirror of Erised and how he could see his parents every night.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gaped "We got to go see it right now! Grab your invisibility cloak mate, we can both fit under it"

"Let's get dressed first, our cloaks could make some noise, change into your pyjamas" Harry instructed.

"Ah, right... Pyjamas..." Ron suddenly looked concerned "Only problem is, I don't have any..."

"You what?"

"A couple weeks ago they just disappeared, right out of the drawer!" He explained "I think Fred or George might have took them, but to be honest that sounds a little low-key even for them"

Harry sighed, he had noticed that Ron had been sleeping in his clothes an awful lot lately, but he didn't realize he was having to do it every night!

"Well you can't go in your regular uniform, it's too bulky and it'll get caught in the cloak." Harry said, and then threw an old navy blue t-shirt at him "Wear this and then just get in your boxers, you'll be warm enough, I'm going to get changed"

Both boys turned around and changed, Harry into his loose-fitting white pj's and Ron into his boxers and t-shirt, when Harry turned around it was just in time to see Ron sliding his tight, striped underwear over his small, naked bottom. Even Ron's pants were too small for him, his family must be struggling a lot.

Harry's T-shirt didn't fit on Ron any better, it was just as tight as it was bought for him by the Dursleys three years ago. In fact Ron's clothes were so clingy that in the right light it looked like he was wearing nothing at all, Harry found himself taking a few seconds to admire Ron's small form, just as he had when his hands were all over it just the other morning.

He snapped himself out of it, Ron looked uncomfortable and then they proceeded to get under the cloak, it was indeed large enough to fit in both of their small frames, but they had to walk quite close to each other in order to maintain this safety. In fact they were so close that every step that Ron took, he brushed his bottom and outer thigh right up against Harry's leg, reminding them both of the shower incident not so long ago.

As Harry stumbled out of the portrait hole, clutching his best friend, he wondered what the Mirror of Erised would show now that Ron was here.


	3. It's okay to like it

Arriving at the Mirror's hiding place was much quicker this time, Harry had gotten used to finding his way, though bumping against his best friends buttocks constantly had slowed him down a bit.

"There it is" Harry motioned towards the towering mirror in the middle of the room as soon as they entered the door "Go ahead and tell me what you see, I'll let you have a look first, I always have to prepare for a bit before I see my parents..."

Ron nodded and approached the mirror apprehensively, just as Ron was in front of it Harry heard a small gasp from him, and Ron immediately looked down at himself and then back at the mirror.

"Ha-harry!" Ron stuttered "I'm naked!"

Harry saw Ron's hands touching himself all over, to make sure his clothes were still there, he was shaking.

Harry was lost for words, but he had to say something.

"That can't be right..." He murmured "If the mirror shows me my parents, why would it show you just a naked version of yourself? Hang on I'll go see what it's doing for me"

Ron nodded nervously, focusing on his own naked body in the reflection and wondering if Harry would see it when he stepped in front of the mirror. As Harry walked up behind him Ron could see him in the mirror, but the mirror Harry was naked too! He walked up slowly behind Ron, put his arms around him, and started kissing and suckling at his neck.

"W-Woah what are you doing?!" Ron spun around to see Harry stood there dumbfounded.

"What?" Harry shrugged "Move out the way Ron, I can't see the mirror"

As Harry pushed him aside he saw exactly the same thing Ron was seeing, both of them were naked, embracing and kissing each other, it no longer seemed to matter whatever movement they made on this end of the looking glass, the mirror Harry and Ron had a life of their own!

"What the-!" Harry gasped "R-Ron... do you see what I see?"

Ron looked at the floor nervously "I-I dunno, what do you see?"

But Harry wasn't convinced for a second, he could tell that they were both looking at the exact same image. The mirror must have picked up both of them in the room, and moulded to create a single fantasy, though he still didn't understand why or how it was important.

"Why are we... kissing each other?" Harry asked himself aloud, staring intently at the image before him.

Ron was shaking, but he cleared his throat and tried to speak "F-fred and George do things erm, things like that sometimes..." he explained "They say it's normal, that they're just uhm, y'no, erm, exploring each other".

Harry could see that the mirror image of himself was groping Ron's firm buttocks, whilst the Ron was breathing heavily onto Harry's collarbone, licking and suckling in pleasure.

Harry didn't say anything for a while, just stared with an unidentifiable expression on his face, Ron was looking guilty, his lips pouted and he started to sniffle. Harry turned to him with a questioning face.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" He whined, very much unlike himself "I-It's my fault! I was the one who stepped in front of the mirror first, and now it's showing what I- I mean, whatever it's showing, it's my fault! Let's just get the cloak and go"

Ron was clearly choked up, he started to walk away with his head down, wiping tears from his eyes. Suddenly he felt Harry's hand grab his and yank him back.

"W-what?" Ron sobbed.

"You're wrong Ron" Harry was looking at him very seriously "This mirror must show us what we want, what we desire. And ever since our shower I... this is what I want."

Harry grabbed Ron's other hand and pulled him close, gently wiping away the tears from his eyes.

Ron couldn't quite believe it "Th-this?!"

Harry nodded firmly.

The ginger-haired boy started to compose himself, Harry's finger was still wiping away a few small tears gently, and Ron took a deep breath and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I want that too" He said "Ever since that shower, I don't know why... I just... I wanted you to kiss me"

Harry gave a warm smile and then gave him a hug, Ron's head was over Harry's shoulder and he was focusing on the reflection which was still showing the image of them embracing each other naked and kissing each other's bodies.

"Should we do it then?" Ron asked from the safety of Harry's shoulder.

Harry thought about it for a second.

"We don't have to take our clothes off" he said "We'll just take it slow, okay?"

Ron nodded, and pulled away from Harry's shoulder only to find his friends hands on the side of his face, they both instinctively closed their eyes as Harry gave Ron a slow, small smooch on his lips. Ron soon returned the favour, and Harry pulled off his glasses as they started to push into each other with more force. After a while of smooching Harry started to kiss down Ron's chin and down to his neck, which made Ron feel very funny, he didn't understand why but some loud moans escaped his mouth when Harry did this.

Harry quickly moved back up this friends lips, gave a smooch and then looked into his eyes and smiled "Shh Ron, don't want anyone to hear us..."

Their smooches lasted about five more minutes, then suddenly Ron felt something different against his lips, he opened his eyes and saw Harry's tongue poking out, slithering it's way around his lips, Harry was moaning louder than usual and his head was pushing forward with more force.

Ron pulled away.

"What're you doing?" He asked rather candidly.

"Using my tongue Ron" Harry panted "Look, look we're doing it over there"

He was gesturing towards the mirror, Ron looked over and saw that the two of them were indeed licking each others mouths in the mirror.

"We're doing a lot of things I'm not ready for over there..." said Ron.

"Sorry... if you don't want t-"

"No, blimey what am I saying, course I want to!" Ron smiled, and Harry grinned in relief. They pulled back together and as Harry's tongue was sliding around Ron's lips, Ron let his mouth open ever so slightly and then felt his friends small, slimey tongue worming into his mouth. Their tongues met and played with each other, slowly teasing each other as their lips drove harder and harder against each other.

They played with this for a full fifteen minutes, finding it almost impossible to separate, quietly moaning, sometimes having to take small breaks to catch breath. But then out of nowhere they heard the marching of another person, it sounded like it was coming from the hallway outside the room.

"Come out come out little lovelies!" The dreadful sound of Filch's voice hit their ears "I know there's been some dirty children wandering around these halls at night!"

Harry and Ron's heart almost burst out of their chests, without speaking they both grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over them, then backed slowly into the corner of the room next to the entrance door.

Sure enough it soon burst open and filch lurked in, sniffing and twitching his head.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE" his voice cackled and echoed around the room, Harry and Ron shuddered with freight, they were surprised it didn't wake the whole school.

They silently tiptoed around the open door that Filch had now walked well past, and slowly made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

When they got back to their bedchambers, all the other boys were fast asleep, of course. However, Harry and Ron still couldn't keep their hands off each other, they stayed under their cloak for a while, kissing and licking each other, _very_ quietly this time. Until eventually Harry pulled away.

"I'll see you in the morning" He whispered into Ron's ear, gave him one last kiss, and got into bed. Ron reluctantly got into his own bed by himself. As he lied there he thought about what Harry had said, Harry had told him that they would take it slow, which meant there was still a lot more things they had to do. Did this mean they had even more pleasure in store? Kissing Harry had felt bloody brilliant, it was already his new favourite thing, but how could he know what else to do? To 'explore' Harry further?

Of course, he thought, Fred and George could teach them!


	4. Training

When Harry woke up the next morning he experienced a sudden rush of memories of what transpired last night, it took a good five minutes for him to calm down and convince himself that kissing Ron wasn't something he had dreamed up, but was something that really happened and that he was pretty sure they both agreed to follow up on the next day.

Suddenly he felt a whipping pain on his right elbow.

"C'mon Harry, Charms class starts soon, you coming in the showers?" said Dean, a fellow Gryffindor.

Harry immediately sat up on his bed and looked around the room, Ron was nowhere to be seen. He got up and decided to join the other boys in a morning shower, hoping to see his best friend in there and planning to shoot a few teasing looks.

Unfortunately even in the showers there was no Ron to be found, and somehow Harry noticed that both of Ron's older brothers Fred and George were absent from the shower also, he remember what Ron had said about them, that those two would sometimes kiss each other and explore their bodies. This thought turned Harry on, so he committed to thinking about the Mandrake puke he had been forced to clean up a few weeks ago in Herbology, just to calm himself down a bit.

Sure enough there was no Ron to be found in Charms class either, nor in transfiguration, nor in History of Magic, luckily today Harry only had these three classes, so by ten past three he was done for the day. Having spent his study period _and_ all of lunch out looking for the missing Weasley brothers, he decided he simply couldn't be bothered anymore and returned to his bedchamber, it was only then that he noticed a small piece of parchment that someone had left on his pillow.

He picked it up and read:

_Harry_

_Go under Fred's bed, tap the bottom of it with your wand and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"._

Harry was confused, this note had to be from Ron, but why on earth would he want Harry to go do that? What secrets hiding under Fred's bed could interest Harry, it would probably just reveal a barrage of exploding streamers and stink bombs.

Harry hoped that this would somehow give another clue as to Ron's whereabouts, by now he was starting to get seriously frustrated, he only had the pleasure of kissing his best friend for the first time last night and it was already being kept by him. He couldn't help feeling that this was all some big joke and that Ron didn't really like him in that way at all, perhaps he was walking into one of Fred and George's pranks.

Even so he did as instructed and crawled under Fred's bed, tapped the wood above him and whispered to himself "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

And in the instant that he finished the word "Good", Harry gasped as the floor beneath him flipped him all the way around, he felt the insides of his stomach twist around as he found himself on the floor of an unrecognisable place. He should have been falling, but by whatever magic he had been transported to another place.

"Fred, George! He's finally here!" Harry heard Ron's voice shout.

Harry got up and looked around, he was in a very strange place indeed. There were no windows, only a dangling lightbulb from the ceiling, there was a luxurious red bed in the middle of the room above, which Ron was currently lying back on with a copy of 'The Weekly Quaffle' and it was decorated rather oddly with what looked like strange pointy statues, almost like really tall candles, placed on the bedside cabinets. There were also what looked like muggle bottles with strange labels on them, and equipment for animals such as whips and rope, all littered around the room.

"Ah, there you are Harry" George greeted with a wide grin as he walked into the room from one of the side exits "Was wondering when you were going to show up, we have a lot to show you y'no"

Harry looked confused "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"We've heard what you've been doing with our brother" Fred emerged from the other exit "And we thought _we_ started early, you horny devils have us trumped that's for sure"

Harry didn't know what 'Horny' even meant, he turned to Ron "What's going on?" he asked "Do they know about... you know"

"That's why we're here!" Fred grinned "Me and George have been having some brotherly sex ever since last year, we were only twelve, I remember Ron caught us one night, so now he's came and asked us for some advice"

"Sex?!" Harry asked, wide eyed "Me and Ron have just been kissing..."

"But you saw each other naked in that Mirror, right" George stated, speaking in a much more sensitive tone than his brother "That's the mirror of erased, we've heard of it, it shows you what you desire"

"And clearly what you desire" Fred licked his lips and put his hand on Ron's shoulder "Is to fuck our brother"

Ron was smiling along with them but Harry wasn't so sure about this, he was blushing scarlet red with embarrassment.

"But how-... how" Harry stuttered over his words.

George came over to him and put his arm around him "Shh, don't worry, we're gonna show you two"

"... how?" Harry asked.

"We've got some training to do" George winked.

Harry looked seriously concerned.

"It's alrite Harry" Ron spoke up, still lying on the bed "It's not that hard, they've been showing me all day, that's where we've been, they've been fingering my ass, trying to get it ready for a dick"

Harry was breathing heavily, the thought of Ron having his ass played with was hotter than anything else he could imagine.

"Well... show me then" He finally said.

"I was hoping you'd say that" George grinned "C'mon Ron, off with those clothes, all of 'em"

Ron did just that, with a big smile on his face the entire time, soon he was lying on the bed on his front with his nice bottom free for view.

Fred now put his arm around Harry and they walked closer to the bed as George was clambering on, "We'll get a better view from here, don't be scared Harry" Fred said.

"In position Ron!" George commanded, and Ron lifted his bottom into the air so that he was now on his knees with his head into the pillow.

George smiled and pulled apart his little brothers little ass cheeks, revealing his small, tasty boy hole. "You gotta use lube usually, to get in there" Fred said, staring intently at his brothers asshole "But we've been training all day, we can improvise".

And with that he started licking his brothers hole, up and down, left and right and in circles, Ron was moaning and making unrecognizable faces. "Ah... come on George, come on" he moaned into his pillow, George then licked his own finger, and started teasing Ron's hole with it, prodding it and twirling it around, eventually he slowly entered his brother.

Ron moaned as George's single swirled around, Harry noticed George was stroking his brothers abdomen affectionately and looking into his eyes, Ron's eyes couldn't seem to decide if they were open or closed but he was slowly nodding, as if getting used to the feeling.

Without warning George slipped in another finger, Ron's breathing got heavier and he gritted his teeth.

"You see" said Fred, still stood with his arm around Harry "Two fingers doesn't feel that different to one, our Ron here still struggles with three though"

Harry gaped as he saw George had now taken to licking his brothers balls as he was fingering him, Ron threw his head back onto the pillow, moaning, almost like he did when Harry kissed him, but much louder and at a higher pitch.

"G-George..." Ron whimpered, looking down at his brother.

George seemed to know what to do, he kept his fingers inside whilst moving over to kiss Ron, they licked hungrily at each others lips, the youngest still shuddering and whining as his brother started to swirl around more aggressively.

"So" Fred smirked "Wanna try it yourself Harry? I'm a good teacher you know, though don't expect any romantic bollocks, those two are a little in love with each other"

He pointed at Ron and George who were currently snogging on the bed, George pulled back for some air and chuckled as Ron kept licking the side of his face.

"It's alright Harry, we're brothers" he winked.

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Review for a sneak peak of the next chapter! x


End file.
